Love In The Wild: Mamori Addition
by TheSkyRecoils
Summary: Will Mamori ever find love? With ten football players to choose from, this jungle adventure is only getting started.
1. Chapter 1

It should be a simple thing, finding love in the wild. Unfortunately, in some instances, this is most certainly not the case at all. Mamori Anezaki is a hard-working, beautiful, loving, and caring woman, possibly the most notable woman in all of Japan (this, at least, is the case with local football teams). As manager of the Deimon Devil Bats football team, Mamori has worked herself to the bone, often without realizing it; she never takes a break for herself. Until today. Today, she was shipped to Costa Rica.

A fan whirrs quietly as bird calls rain through the netted window. The bungalow is swept and clean, with neat teak floors and gleaming teak furniture, everything in soft shades of brown save the appliances, paintings and ornaments littered throughout the place. A light breeze rustles the blinds, but this is just enough noise to awaken a girl. Mamori. _Where am I? _she thinks as she sits up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. _This isn't right. I was with Sena. He was kind of nervous, I remember that. He told me the Disciplinary Committee President needed to see me. We went into the Committee room…then what? Where am I?_ Completely bewildered, she looks around the space. _What happened?_ Slowly she gets off the bed, making little noise as she drifts along, stopping to touch a piece of glasswork here, the end of the enormous bed there. She turns to the window and draws the blinds, gasping at what she sees: the lush forests of wild Costa Rica…but she doesn't know that. All she sees are jungle trees and what appear to be monkeys. _I must still be asleep, that's all, _she reasons, turning back to the bed and lying down again. _I'm dreaming, that's all, just dreaming. _

"This isn't a dream, Anezaki-san, this is your reality." Sitting bolt upright, Mamori turns, searching for the source of the voice. "What is this?" demands Mamori, clutching at the bedspread. "Where am I?"

"Anezaki-san, you are a wonderful scholar and manager, but many felt it was now time for you to lean some of life's other lessons…very personal lessons, you understand. It is time for you to move on with your life….your love life, that is." Shocked and astonished, Mamori can only sit in stunned silence; however, this lasts only seconds. "What are you talking about? Why don't you come out where I can see you? And I think I can manage my own personal details by myself, but thank you for your help. Could you please direct me home?" she asks as she slides to the edge of the bed. It's only then that she realizes she is wearing a thin summer dress, all a vibrant red with light green feather patterns down her hips. _When did I change into this? _she wonders. The voice speaks again. "Anezaki-san, we know you are an extremely capable girl, but for this one instance I'm afraid you must let us do as we wish. And why, you may ask? For starters, you are no longer in Japan, but in the forests of Costa Rica. We have gathered several gentlemen we think may interest you. If you wish, you may meet them down by the lake. Their cabins are a ten minute walk from your abode if you go straight after leaving your bungalow. Good luck."

"Wait! Come back! Why are you doing this?" Mamori cries out, jumping off the bed. Sighing, she finds a pair of light brown sandals waiting by the door, exactly her size. Slipping into them, she steps out the front door, shuts it softly, and continues along a stone path into the jungle.


	2. Chapter 2

The jungle is thick, dim, and delightfully tropical. Though worried about what she may find once she reaches her destination, she can't help but marvel at the plants and animals all around her, stopping to gaze at flowers along the way. Ten minutes later finds her blinking hard as she steps out of the shade and out of the forest; the river can be heard gurgling as it lazily moves along a little ways ahead. Mamori can just see a beach with the cabins before her. "I'm sent halfway 'round the world for this damn manager?" says a familiar voice behind her. Before she can turn, Mamori finds her mouth covered and her hands gripped together behind her by the owner of the familiar voice. Craning her neck, she turns and sees the quarterback of her school's football team, Yoichi Hiruma, a wicked grin on his face. "Shut up and follow me, damn manager. We've got things to discuss," he says, freeing her from his grasp. "Not so fast there, Hiruma," says another familiar voice from the sandy beach. "You're _**pathetic. **_We've all got things to talk about and you're trying to get her alone already!" As the figure gets closer, Mamori cries out, "Rikky!" It's none other than the Seibu Wild Gunman's "Rodeo Drive" player, Riku Kaitani. "I agree with Riku! L-l-l-leave Mamori alone, H-hiruma!" stammers another person from a cabin door. Quickly another Deimon Devil Bat, Monta, comes within range. Not batting an eyelash, Hiruma simply says, "C'mon, damn manager, we've got a lot to do and not much time." Hiruma turns to find someone blocking his path. It's Seijuro Shin, the strongest linebacker of The White Knights. "You're not leaving," says Shin. Tsking, Hiruma grabs Mamori's arm and pulls her towards the cabin. "All right, let's get this damn conversation started then so we can get out of here," Hiruma snaps, tugging at Mamori to hurry her.

"Hey damn idiots, the main attraction has finally shown her face," Hiruma shouts at the cabins. Doors creaking open, six more men appear before Mamori's astonished eyes. Deimon Devil Bat's Musashi and Yukimitsu; Seibu Wild Gunman's The Kid; The White Knight's Haruto Sakuraba; and the Kyoshin Poseidon's Shun Kakei. Gasping, Mamori asks, "Why are all of you here?"

"That's what we'd like to ask you, damn manager," says Hiruma, releasing her arm to break open a pack of sugarless gum. "I don't know!" Mamori begins to explain all that the voice had told her in the cabin. They were all silent by the end of it. "So we're looking at an indefinite stay in this place until this person or people think Mamori has figured out the love angle in her life," states Musashi, leaning against a wall. "But why would they pick us?" "Don't worry, Mamori, I won't let anything happen to you!" shouts Monta, staring suspiciously at the others. "I promise I'll find a way out of this for us!" With that, Monta took off into the forest, screaming, "I'll save her or die!"

"The monkey aside," says Hiruma, "this is a waste of time. With my brain and Yukimitsu's, we'll find a way out of here by nightfall."

As Hiruma shifts as if to explore the area, Kid speaks up. "I don't reckon it's a good idea to go off by yourself, there, Hiruma. I'll come with you." Riku, Musashi, Shin, and Kakei all agree to go with Hiruma; Yukimitsu and Sakuraba decide to stay and find food for the night. "I'll help you," Mamori tells Yuki and Sakuraba. "Damn manager, do you think you can do anything in those clothes?" yells Hiruma from the edge of the forest. "He's right, Mamori, you should probably just stay here," agrees Musashi. As all take off in their own directions, Mamori turns back the way she came towards the bungalow. _Maybe I can find a map or a radio or something in there, _she thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweat builds on Mamori's face as she makes her way to the spacious wooden bungalow. The sandy path near the beach has turned back to loose, slightly damp brown earth under the cover of the trees draping across the trail. Monkeys and birds watch as she moves along, taking care not to trip on rocks and tree roots. Wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, she pulls out of the jungle and into the bungalow's clearing, a twenty foot circle in all directions. She stops a moment to admire the area which she had rushed through before. The earth turns again to sand around the base of the building while a small clear stream lined with round stones bubbles by to her right, disappearing into the dense growth of trees. Two comfortable teak chairs are stuck side by side in the sand next to the stream, a small wooden table between them to hold drinks or snacks, or perhaps a book. The bungalow itself is a rather tall thing with large windows, giving it an airy look as though it were made to filter all the land's breezes. Made of an espresso coloured wood, it had a comforting quality to it, as though any may rest there and be refreshed. _What am I doing? I should be looking for some way out of here!_ Mamori thinks, hurrying towards the front door. Taking hold of the smooth wooden handle, she lets herself in to the large bright room. Looking around, she sees a wooden bureau to her left with a large mirror atop it as well as a bottle filled with a pink liquid. Perfume? To her immediate right is a kitchen with stainless steel appliances, a gleaming sink, and several bottles of blood red and pure white wine on the onyx counter. Next to the large refrigerator is a door she hadn't noticed before. She steps forward and slowly opens the door; it is a bathroom, yet it is the most beautiful and spacious bathroom Mamori has ever seen. The floor in this room is tiled snow white and ocean blue; there are tiled steps leading to a rather large built in tub, also white. There are several candles, unlit, around the edges of the tub. Amazed, Mamori makes for the beautifully carved marble sink, lightly running a finger across its surface. The mirror hanging above the sink reflects back a face confused and astonished, yet beautiful though its owner knows not. Leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind her, she looks yet again around the giant bungalow, spying nothing more save a few teak tables and the bed she originally woke in. She decides to check the bureau drawers, thinking she may perhaps find more practical things to wear, like pants or shorts. What she finds are several more prettily designed dresses, a few skirts and tank tops, a couple of longer sleeved shirts and wraps for evenings, and, yes, a few pairs of shorts and pants. Taking the shorts out, she realizes she can't possibly wear them. _What are these called again? Oh, right. "Booty shorts." I can't wear these in front of the guys!_

Sighing in resignation, she decides to head back to the guy's cabins when the voice she heard when she'd awoken spoke. "I see you've discovered that you can not escape now. Wonderful. Perhaps you'll give in to this little experiment happily now," said the voice. Mamori whipped around, searching into the corners of the room but all were well lit, and there was nothing there. "Yes, I can see there is nothing helpful in this house, but Hiruma and the others will figure something out. I know the others want out of here too, though it is a beautiful place. Also, you may not know this, but Hiruma has always gotten his way whenever he makes his mind up about something," Mamori replied. Laughing, the voice responded, "Not even Hiruma can get out of this one. You're in the middle of nowhere, hundreds of miles from civilization. They'll get tired of their efforts soon enough. But enough of that; we've business to discuss if you ever DO want to get back to Japan in the near future. Here are the stipulations for the next few days here. Every night, one of the men must spend the night with you in this bungalow. Alone. The others must stay in their cabin area. If they try to stay with you and the other gentlemen, we will know and you will have to stay here longer. Each night must be a new fellow. It matters not what the two of you do so long as you both stay in the cabin until midmorning the following day. That's all for today's instructions. Have a good time, Mamori." The voice drifts away again. "Wait!" Mamori calls out, but to no avail; the voice is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Throwing back her head in frustration, she sinks into one of the teak lawn chairs. It feels like ages to her when she is startled by the sound of crunching sand. "Are you all right, Anezaki-san? Yukimitsu-kun is starting a fire back the camp, so I thought I'd see how you were doing." Raising her head, she sees Sakuraba towering over her. "May I sit with you?" he asks, pointing to the opposite chair. "Um, sure," she says. For a while they sit in awkward silence, broken only by the gurgle of the stream. Taking a deep breath, Sakuraba blurts out, "Look, I know this is an uncomfortable situation for you, but we're all going to try our best so we can get off this island…I mean, that's not the only reason….I mean, we all do like you, what's not to like? I mean!" Sakuraba falters, blushing furiously. "I don't know about the other guys, but I've liked you for quite a while now; ever since I saw you from afar at Deimon's first game against the Koigahama Cupids. You were just so…fearless when you defended Sena-kun to Hiruma-san. I'll never forget it. It was like…you were something out of this world." Chuckling at a sudden thought, he continued, "Actually, I had just run away from the game because several cheerleaders started chasing me. I didn't think I could get away from them, I was terrified. You know, being a celebrity was never what it was cracked up to be; who wants all that pressure…and the affections of those girls would never have been true…not like you. No one could ever be your equal, Anezaki-san." Clearing his throat, he asks, "Would you….consider me?" He had started the speech staring at the sand; he finished staring right at her, eyes a bright soft brown flashing, gold hair glinting in the evening sun. Mamori is flustered, doesn't know what to say to this pronouncement. Blushing harder than Sakuraba did, she can't meet his gaze, instead choosing to study the ripples in the sand. "Anezaki….chan…" Before she can look up again, he's come to kneel in front of her. Reaching out his hand, he slowly pushes the hair back away from her eyes. Sighing, he looks at her, looks away, and looks at her again to say, "Just say you'll consider me. Please." Shaken by the turn this conversation has taken, she nods her consent before she actually has thought about it. A smile bursts from his face at this. Standing up, he holds out his hand and says, "C'mon, I'll help you up. The others might have gotten back from their exploration. We should see if they found anything useful." Nodding and still unable to speak, Mamori reaches up to take his hand, unable to explain the faint fluttery feeling she's getting. As they walk side by side to the guy's camp, she thinks, "_Did that really just happen? Why would he say something like that? It must be to fool the people that brought us here….yes, I should just keep playing along! That's all this is!" _Comforted by these thoughts, she begins to breathe easier and smile again. Noticing her smile, Sakuraba looks down and grins at her in an amiable way. She has no clue what she's started.


	5. Chapter 5

Coming out from behind leafy palms and the dirt packed trail, Sakuraba and Mamori emerge from the forest to see the rest of the guys coming their way. "Oy! Damn Poster Boy! Where the hell have you been? You think Yukimitsu can do the chores all by himself?" shouts Hiruma, aiming a slingshot at Sakuraba. Sakuraba ducks out of the way as a berry pellet comes flying at him, hitting Mamori in the face.

"Mamori! Are you all right?" cries Monta, charging forward with a leaf frond. "Here, this should help," he says as he starts vigorously wiping her face. Gently pushing him back, eyes closed, Mamori calmly asks, "Hiruma, why do you have a slingshot?" Hand on hip, he says, "The damn idiots who left us here took my guns and ammo." Flecking away the bits of berry, Mamori sighs, thanks Monta, and says, "So. Did you guys find anything while you were out?" One by one all the fellows shake their heads side to side.

"It seems we're stuck on an island. When we found the ocean, there was no land that we could see," says Kakei, stepping forward. "Perhaps it would be easiest to just do what they want so we can get out of here. My team needs me right now, I can't stay here for too long." Coming from a giant in the group, Kakei's statement was powerful indeed; with inky black hair and deep blue eyes, he would have been a prize anywhere. Would Mamori lose her heart to him?

Stepping forward as well, Riku speaks up. "Listen, I think the first thing we need to worry about is dinner. It's evident that we won't be getting out of here tonight, at any rate. So let's enjoy this tropical setting. Also, I don't want to pressure Anezaki-san. Any man who forced a woman like that is **pathetic**." (Sakuraba looks down, reddening)

"Riku's right," Kid agrees, tapping his boot against the sand. "Let's rustle up some grub then turn in for the night."

"Wait!" Mamori says. "I forgot to tell you all that the mysterious voice gave me instructions again…" And she went on to describe what had happened. "You mean to tell me we have to….oh MAMORI!" And Monta fainted dead away. "Anezaki-san, it's your call, but I think this might be the easiest way off the island," says Musashi, ignoring Monta as Yukimitsu and Shin stand start poking him awake. "The voice didn't say you needed to do anything with these people, just stay in that bungalow with one person each night. After all, nobody here would do anything, right?"

Uneasy glances shift from man to man as each sized up the others.

"Well, I guess it's simple enough," says Hiruma, popping his gum. "We'll just tie up the Damn Monkey each night that it's not his turn and we'll be out of here." Stalking towards her, Hiruma grabs Mamori's arm and growls, "C'mon Damn Manager, let's get this show on the road. Think you can stand one night with me?"

A hand restrains him as he begins to pull her towards the forest. "Hold on a moment, Hiruma-san," says Sakuraba, face aglow in the twilight. "Don't you think you should let Anezaki-san set the schedule, here?"

"What, afraid you won't measure up after a night of me, Damn Poster Boy?" leers Hiruma, turning to face him. Face on fire, Sakuraba begins to splutter when Shin speaks up. "I think Sakuraba has a fair point. It's her call."

Scowling, Hiruma turns to her and growls, "Hurry up and pick someone for tonight, Damn Manager!"

Taken aback by the sudden decision she must make, Mamori reddens and looks at the sand, saying, "How can I possibly do something like that, Hiruma-san?"

Chuckling, Riku steps forward and gallantly offers to spend the evening with her. "After all, Anezaki-san, we did know each other in childhood. You'll be safe with me and get used to the idea, I hope, if I'm there first."

"Good thinking, Riku," says Kid, slapping Riku lightly on the shoulder.

Dinner completely forgotten in the embarrassment of it all, Riku and Mamori leave for the forest bungalow.


	6. Chapter 6

As Riku said, nothing happened. The two talked and laughed about old times and Sena, eating some bread and cheese they found in the cupboards for their dinner, falling asleep on opposite sides of the bed. At least, this IS what happened…until Mamori woke at two in the morning. Did she hear noises outside, or was that zipping sounds inside? It was familiar, but she couldn't place it. A fly? A wallet? No it sounded more like…..pants? Yes, pants. PANTS?

"Mamori-chan."

Blinking sleep rapidly out of her eyes, Mamori turns to find Riku, pants around his knees as he takes them off.

"Rikky? What are you doing?" Mamori asks, clutching the comforter around her (she's still in the dress and it bunched up in her sleep)

"I'm just getting a little more comfortable. You don't mind, do you….Mamori-chan?"

Rubbing her eyes, Mamori whispers, "No, go ahead…" And with that, she turned over to sleep again.

The bed shifts as he lays down; sheets rustle as he gets under them.

"Then do you mind if I do this?"

Gasping, Mamori feels him clinging to her from behind, gently placing his hands around her middle. Keeping still, she asks, "Rikky, what are you doing?"

Chuckling, he replies, "You didn't really think I meant I was harmless, did you? That's not like you, Mamo-chan. You have no idea how much all of us here want you. If I were to let one of those guys have you first, that would be **pathetic**."

Wriggling a little, Mamori tries to get out of his grasp but can't as he tightens his hands gently but firmly, keeping her in place. She is scared, but mostly she is confused.

"Rikky, I just can't do something like this."

"Why not?" he murmurs, gently rubbing her skin as she begins to tremble, that fluttery feeling returning to her. "What's stopping you, Mamori? Our past as children? Forget it. Right now, I'm here as a man, you as a woman. We're not kids any more." Pulling her closer, he begins to gently bite her ear as she lowly and quietly moans, breaths coming in deep and shallow as the new sensations begin to reach her.

"Rikky, this can't be right. You weren't like this…you weren't like this," she groans, but she's stopped moving away.

Turning her over slowly, he moves his right hand, placing it against her cheek. Mamori shares a kiss with someone for the first time. It's unlike anything she's ever done or felt in her life, better even than keeping order in the school or training with the football team. His lips are soft on hers, insistent, urgent now. Deepening the kiss, his tongue slowly feels hers while his left hand moves towards her breast. It's then that she pulls back, gasping at herself; how could she let him?

"Mamori-chan," he says, reaching for her again when suddenly she makes a motion at him to stay back. Getting up, she rearranges her dress and smoothes her hair. Without looking at him, she says, "I think it'd be best if you found another place to sleep, Riku-san," she mutters.

After a long and heartfelt look of sadness, Riku suddenly groans good-naturedly and relents.

"All right, Mamori-chan. We'll do this your way. I meant what I said earlier about not forcing you to do anything you don't want to."

"Please stop addressing me like that, it makes me uncomfortable," she says, still looking away.

"…Sure."

He shoves himself off the bed, takes a few pillows and kicks back in a rocking chair near the window, lightly grinning but unable to hide the hurt in his smoky grey eyes.

"_I'm so sorry, Rikky, but I just can't. Please try to understand,"_ Mamori thinks.

She doesn't fall asleep until just after daybreak where she falls into confused dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mmmmm."

Eyelids fluttering open, Mamori awakes to find herself alone in the bungalow. Yawning and stretching, she wonders why she feels so down when suddenly the memory of the night before hits her.

Riku.

The bed.

Her first kiss.

Flames crawling up her cheeks, hand flying to cover her mouth, Mamori feels ashamed, but she's not sure of what. Is she ashamed of what she let happen or ashamed of hurting Riku like that?

"_All I can do now is get dressed and go see the guys. I do hope Rikky is okay after all that," _Mamori thinks, moving towards the closet. This morning she selects a sky blue skirt with a pure white, open necked blouse. Just as she goes into the bathroom to begin making up her toilet, she hears a polite knock at the front door. Thankful she'd finished brushing her teeth and hair, she walks across the bungalow and opens the door to find Riku standing at the door looking a little sheepish but otherwise the same as ever.

"Morning, Anezaki-san!" he says, bowing a little. "Are you ready to go back to the campsite? I thought I smelled food coming from that direction."

Delighted that nothing seems to have changed, Mamori smiles and says they might go to the camp if Riku will only wait a moment.

Chatting about nothing in particular, the pair trek through the forest and come out at the campsite where they are greeted by the other nine players and a breakfast fire.

"Well well. And here I thought the Damn Manager would be all hot and bothered after last night," scoffs Hiruma, secretly pleased that Mamori looks as though nothing happened; he always could tell when something was different about her.

Blushing at the thought that Hiruma knew something, Mamori almost missed Riku saying, "Aw, come off it. I told you that I was just trying to get her used to the idea of all this." Sitting down on an upturned log, Riku grabs a mango out of the fruit pile and picks up a pocketknife lying on a log. "Where did this come from?" he asks, holding up the knife.

Talking through a piece of banana Monta says, "Found it in my cabin. I didn't need it."

"It seems as though we were given some amenities by the creators of this madness," says Shin who had refused the pocketknife; he had broken his coconut clean open with his hands and was drinking the milk.

They all sit amiably around the fire as the morning begins to grow hotter and more humid. Munching their way through the variety of fruits the boys had harvested, each begins to give Riku furtive, curious glances. Did he really do nothing with Anezaki? How far did he go? Was there a chance left for…."_but no, I'm not like that!"_ thinks Sakuraba, putting his hand to his head, scratching his head in an effort to act nonchalant.

"_She wouldn't go for any of these jokers, she's not that type of girl! Well, okay, Sakuraba is a teen heartthrob, and okay, they're all tall and athletic and handsome…and tall….it doesn't matter _(SMACK)_ because she's only looking at me!" _thinks Monta, blushing too much to look in Mamori's direction at all.

Getting to his feet with his usual lazy smile on his face, the Kid extends a hand to Mamori.

"What say we go down to the water for a swim? It's already starting to heat up and we may as well enjoy ourselves now we're here. I found swim trunks in my cabin and I'm willing to bet you were left something to swim in as well," he says, black bangs blowing lightly in the breeze. Happy at the thought of doing something semi-normal, she says, "Sure, let's all go!" and takes his hand.

"Damn Manager, I plan to get off of this island, not spend it tending to your ridiculous whimsy," growls Hiruma, getting to his feet.

"Hiruma, you know there isn't anything we can do in this situation," says Musashi, getting to his feet as well. "Kid is right, we might as well do something fun." Smiling at Hiruma's frustration, Mushashi beckons to the others. "C'mon, let's go for a dip."


	8. Chapter 8

Dear reader, I will be switching to third person from here on; I hope this does not irritate anyone reading this. Also, sorry for how long it took to update the chapters. Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?

Grabbing their swim gear, the gang sauntered through the greenery until the trees began to thin. Mamori gasped at the sight before here, one of the boys whistling appreciatively. The beach was pure white, the ocean a sparkling blue that could be seen to the edge of the world. Fish could be seen darting here and there in the crystal clear waves, the waves themselves lapping the pillow soft sand in a soothing murmur.

"Last one in has to cook dinner!" shouted the Kid in a rare show of childish charm. Everyone raced for the waves, leaping head or feet first, scaring the fish. Hiruma, having the slowest speed of all the boys, didn't bother to race for the waves and sat instead on the beach. Laughing at their triumph, the boys tossed and tumbled in the surf, splashing and dunking each other. Mamori, having only stepped into the water to ensure the temperature was warm enough that the others wouldn't catch cold, turned to watch Hiruma scratching out incomprehensible designs and numbers on the sand. Lifting his head to look up at the sky, the bright sunlight lit his blonde hair up, defining the sharp angles of his face and making his eyes glitter (non-maliciously for once!). Catching Mamori staring at him, he gave her a gentle smile, his eyes half closed against the light. Blushing furiously, Mamori turned to watch the others play in the water.

"Anezaki-san, come join us, it feels great!" shouted Sakuraba before getting dunked from behind by Shin. Waving his hands frantically, Kakei pushing Shin off Sakuraba before he could accidentally drown him. Laughing lightheartedly, Mamori threw off her sarape and ran in after them. _Wow, look at that BODY!_ thought Kakei as he turned to her, _What am I thinking? _ He wasn't the only one having these thoughts; Yukimitsu had turned and sunk low into the water so no one could see his excitement. _This is wrong, I shouldn't be thinking about Anezaki-san in this way, _he thought, upset that the water wasn't cold enough to cool him off.

"Mamori-san! Come look at this shell over here!" called Monta, trying to take her by the hand but getting shoved face first into the water as a breaker hit him, flinging him through the air. "Damn manager, forget it! You need to help me find ingredients so we can feed these damn idiots tonight," Hiruma shouted from the beach. "Baka, you were the one who didn't even try to make the ocean," said Riku, floating around in the sea. "It's not her job to help you."

"I don't mind! I like to cook," said Mamori, heading towards Hiruma and the warm sand. Sighing, the others realized that the water wasn't as much fun without Mamori around to play with. "C'mon fella's, maybe we can catch some fish. First to catch ten gets tomorrow night with Anezaki-chan," grinned the Kid. Frowning, Sakuraba asked, "What do you mean tomorrow, Kid? She hasn't picked someone for tonight yet." Shaking his head, the Kid simply pointed after Hiruma and Mamori's retreating figures through the trees. "Tell that to him."


	9. Chapter 9

The sandy terrain turned to crunchy gravel turned to loose earth as the two made their way back up the path. Wiping salt water out of her eyes as she walked, Mamori could barely see for the stinging.

"Damn Manager, when are you going to stop fooling around with these idiots?"

Surprised at the harshness in his voice, Mamori squinted in an effort to see Hiruma as she responded, "Don't call them names! It's not their fault that we're all stuck here, Hiruma-san!"

All was silent for a moment before she heard a heavy sigh and then a chuckle.

"Hiruma-san?"

"You're right, it's not their fault…it's yours," said Hiruma, continuing up the path.

Finally clearing her eyes, Mamori was about to retort when she suddenly noticed the path they were taking. The path was dense with underbrush and ran uphill at a steep angle.

"Umm, Hiruma-san? This isn't the way back to the campsite," Mamori said uncertainly. When he didn't respond, she said his name again.

"Hiruma-san?"

Being so far ahead, she could barely hear his voice when he said, "That's because we're not going back to those damn huts, baka."

Hurrumphing, she began to follow his trail through the trees.

And hour later, the two were still climbing as though the hill would take them right to the sky.

Panting, Mamori gasped, "Hiruma-san, honestly, can't we please stop for a moment? Or even go back down, we'll never have dinner ready if we keep going forward!"

When she didn't get a response, she looked up and realized she could no longer see Hiruma. Glancing wildly 'round, she remained rooted to the spot, afraid that if she moved now they would never find each other. Suddenly she screamed as her vision went black, someone's hands over her eyes.

"Shut up, Damn Manager," Hiruma whispered into her ear. "I want to show you something, so just let me guide you."

Heart pounding hard from the scare he'd give her as well as the sudden closeness, Mamori swallowed hard and allowed herself to be guided, stumbling a little every so often.

Coming to an abrupt halt, Mamori was confused when Hiruma did not immediately remove his hand so she could see.

"Hiruma-san?" she asked innocently.

"…..alright then. Open your eyes," he said in a low voice.

Vision unimpeded by hands, Mamori opened her eyes and saw that they were standing at the top of a cliff; below them was the entirety of the island in miniscule detail with the sparkling turquoise sea lapping at the edges, exotic birds winging their way through the air.

Mamori was unable to see again, but this time it was tears and not hands that blinded her.

"Oh Hiruma-san….it's beautiful," she said.

"I thought you would like it. A sight that could only move a simple and innocent person like you," sneered Hiruma.

Face scrunching, Mamori choked as she said, "Then why even bring me up here, huh? Did you simply bring me here only to make fun of me? You could have done that back down among the others!" Then her expression softened as she said, "But if you had never brought me here I would have never seen such a thing, perhaps, so thank you. Thank you so much, Hiruma-san."

His expression melting from a sneer to a sad smile, Hiruma only shook his head.

"This is simply amazing. It's too bad that we have to leave so soon. C'mon, we should get going or we'll never make it down by nightfall," sighed Mamori, turning to head back down their trail when suddenly Hiruma grabbed her by the wrist.

"Where do you think you're going, Damn Manager?"


	10. Chapter 10

Surprised, it took her a moment before she tried to get her hand back.

"Hiruma-san, stop fooling around! We really do need to get going."

Not letting her go, he spun her around and held her close from behind.

"Hiruma….san? What are you…."

"Shhh," he hushed in her ear. "Just look out there again…and feel everything that's happening right now. Remember later when you're with another one of those damn idiots what it felt like to be here….how it felt to be this close, way up here away from it all."

Redder than the sunset painted across the sky, Mamori found she couldn't think of a single response, nothing to say. They stayed as they were for what seemed forever when Hiruma finally let her go. Before she could feel confused and dismayed at this sudden release, Hiruma had turned her head with his hand and moved in close as though to kiss her. Bracing herself, Mamori's head began to spin when she realized that his lips were not on hers, but were instead right before hers, just millimeters away. Without thinking, she leaned in when suddenly she felt him move back. Eyes popping open, she saw him a few feet away with his usual mischievous look.

"Well, well, well….so the Damn Manager isn't as clueless as she pretends to be," he said, a roguish tone to his voice.

"Ooooooh!" huffed Mamori as she realized what had happened, and with that, she began to storm off down the path, Hiruma following in her wake and more than a little pleased with himself at the turn of affairs.

"Why isn't there any foooooooooooood? Where's Mamori-san!" cried Monta, fists pounding the dirt in front of his hut. The group had left the beach as the light had begun to wan. Standing around and unsure of what to do, the whole gathering started as they heard a rustling in the forest. Before any of them could make a move, however, Hiruma strolled into the gathering.

"Why haven't you damn idiots started the fire, yet?" he asked, plunking down on log.

Noticing that Mamori was nowhere to be seen, Sakuraba, Kakei, and Riku descended on Hiruma.

"Where's Anezaki-san?" they demanded simultaneously.

Looking bored, Hiruma merely relayed that she had felt tired and was back at the bungalow.

_Why is she tired? They didn't….she wouldn't…._thought Sakuraba, sprinting out of the clearing towards her abode. He heard his name being called out faintly behind him but he ran on. The others, a little more clear-headed, demanded to know why Hiruma hadn't stayed with her, imagining that she had tired of him quickly.

"You think I would take my turn second?" chuckled Hiruma maliciously, eyes narrowing. "Oh no, I'll have her last….while still having her first, you wait and see if I don't. I don't care which of you will stay with her tonight. By the looks of it, that damn poster boy will be the one." Still chuckling, he got up and entered his own thatched hut, but even as he entered he still saw himself and Mamori at the top of the hill, face-to-face, and wished he could have just kissed her then and there. But no, his plan was secure this way. Sighing, he flopped down on his bed and dozed off.

Meanwhile, Sakuraba had reached the bungalow clearing.

"Anezaki-san!" he called out, clutching a stich in his side. "Anezaki!" He trotted over to the door and found it locked. Not to be deterred, he hurried around to a window and fell back after looking inside; Mamori was in the middle of undressing for a bath. Blushing hard, he said to himself, "I must not look, I must not look, I MUST NOT LOOK!" Then he looked again. Growing bold and yet feeling immensely shy for what he was about to do, he tapped on the glass and heard a shriek issue from within. Facing away from the window, he didn't see but only heard her as she stuck her head out the window and said, "Sakuraba-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me, Anezaki san! I wanted only to know that you were safe after you didn't return with Hiruma!"

"Well, come in, don't stand out there at this time of night, you might catch cold!" said Mamori, closing the window again. _Did I heard her right? She wants me to come in….while she's bathing?_


End file.
